Link (CD-i)
Summary Link is the primary protagonist of Link: The Faces of Evil, a non-canon Zelda title made for the Phillips CD-i. Unlike most other incarnations, this Link is shown speaking. His story starts off with him lounging around in his castle, bored and eager to go on an adventure, when a wizard named Gwonam flies by and informs him that Ganon and his minions have taken over the island of Koridai, and that a written prophecy confirms Link is the only one capable of stopping him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with the power glove Name: Link Origin: Legend of Zelda (Phillips CD-i games) Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late teens Classification: ' Human, Hyrulean 'Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can trade blows with opponents that are capable of harming him. Killed Glutko, who was so large his hands were the size of adult men), higher with the Power Glove Travel Speed: Subsonic (Can outrun Pterodactyls) Combat Speed: ''' '''Subsonic Reaction Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge arrows and similar projectiles at close range) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher with the Power Glove Durability: Small Building level (His bombs generate this much energy, and he can tank them at point-blank range, even without using his shield), higher with his shield Stamina: High, can fight bosses and traverse entire levels without tiring out. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, tens of meters with fire blasts. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Swordsmanship, Magic, Limited Empathic Manipulation with his sword, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Via Reflecting Shield), Invisibility Negation (Via the Lantern of Vision), Statistics Amplification (Via Winged Helmet, augments his jumps), Limited Time Manipulation (Via Bell, which freezes airborne enemies in mid air), BFR (Via the Book of Koridai), Dimensional Storage (His magic pouch allows him to store everything), Explosion Inducement (Via bombs), Healing (Via water of life), Existence Erasure (Type 1. Reflected Lupay's attacks back to him erasing him from existence), Clairvoyance (Link can see the things preventing his approach to Ganon. Gwonam states Link has the vision to find his house), Regeneration Negation (Mid. Harlequin could come back from deflating but in the later boss fight when Link has stronger weapons he's done for good), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Transmutation with rubies (Lupay with a rubies could steal one's soul, force them to obey him and transmutate them. Though as the hero Link would likely never use this in character.), Possible Fate Manipulation (Prophesized to defeat Ganon), Resistance to Reality Warping (Ganon's mere presence on the island was warping it as Gwonam says after his defeat the island is already turning to normal. Yet Link was completely fine.), Transmutation (Unaffected by Ganon's island wide transmutation, Harlequin's transmutation beams), Soul Manipulation & Mind Manipulation (Lupay used a similar power that he used in the earlier with his ruppee on Link but Link was unaffected), Death Manipulation (Didn't die from Ganon looking at him) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Sword:' The standard weapon given to Link at the beginning of the game. It is described as a smart sword that is capable of discerning from friend or foe, as it is directly stated that it won't hurt anyone friendly, and will instead encourage them to talk. *'Power Sword:' An upgraded sword that can shoot powerful magic blasts when Link is at full health. *'Fire Sword:' A fully upgraded sword that can now fire powerful bursts of fire, even when Link isn't at full health. Shields *'Shield:' An item Link uses to protect himself from enemy attacks. *'Reflecting Shield:' An upgraded shield that reflects projectiles. |-|Equipment= *'Winged Helmet:' Allows Link to jump higher and longer distances, at the cost of 5 rubies per use. *'Bell:' An item that freezes airborne enemies in place for 8 seconds. *'Lanterns:' Allows Link to see in the dark for a brief period of time, but requires lantern oil in order to be used. Its first upgrade, the Magic Lantern, extends the duration of the light. Its final upgrade, the Lantern of Vision, extends it even further without the need of lantern oil and can also reveal invisible opponents. *'Bombs:' Explosives that Link can use to attack enemies and clear out obstacles. *'Ropes:' Link can use these ropes to climb ledges. They're typically purchased in packs of 3 for 10 rubies. *'Book of Koridai:' A book that was stated to be the only thing capable of defeating Ganon. The exact purpose of the book is unknown, but it is stated to yield secrets and sacred power able to defeat and imprison enemies within its pages. |-|Pickups= *'Life Hearts:' Restores your health *'Rubies:' Currency that's been shown to be able to take ones soul and mind control them, along with transmutating them into your servant. Intelligence: Above Average (Link could skillfully defeat the natives who were turned into bloodthirsty warriors) Weaknesses: Somewhat naive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Duck-Walk:' A technique where Link crouches down and walks forward at the same time to avoid projectiles. *'Energy Beams:' Link can fire magic blasts of fire or energy, given that he has the Fire Sword or the Power Sword respectively. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Link (DIC) - Link's profile (Both were at 9-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empathic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teenagers Category:Links Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bombs Category:Healing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Triforce Users Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Human Characters Category:Superhumans